2034 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2034 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average season, with 11 storms, 11 named storms, 8 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. The season was most notable for Hurricane Evan and Hurricane Gregory, which impacted the eastern United States and the southern United States respectively. Gregory also became the first fully tropical system to be over the Great Lakes at tropical storm strength since Connie in 1955. . . . . . . . . . . Hurricane-1 Aaron Hurricane Aaron was a rare June hurricane that impacted Mexico. Aaron formed from a cluster of thunderstorms that developed a closed convection, and a pocket of low wind shear enabled it to strengthen to a low-end Category 1 just before its landfall near Tampico, Mexico late in the evening of June 30. After landfall, Aaron continued northwest, dissipating over western Texas on July 2. Aaron made some moderate impacts in Tampico, with 60,000 people losing power. Aaron also caused some mudslides and flash flooding in the mountainous areas of Mexico. In total, Aaron caused 11 deaths and $120 million in damage. Hurricane-1 Bonnie Hurricane Bonnie was another minimal hurricane that impacted New Orleans in early August. Tropical Depression Two formed on July 28, but degenerated into an open wave on July 30. Two crossed the Yucatan, and redeveloped a closed circulation late in the evening on July 31, and was named on August 1. Bonnie continued to strengthen, peaking at 75 mph during its landfall in Louisiana on August 2. A peak gust of 91 mph was recorded at the time of landfall. Bonnie then accelerated northeast, becoming extratropical on August 3. Bonnie's remnants went on to cause severe weather in the mid-Atlantic. Bonnie cause a 5-foot storm surge, although the levees shielded the coast from major damage. Bonnie brought hurricane-force winds to New Orleans, knocking out power for 200,000 people and blowing over some smaller trees. In total, Bonnie caused 9 deaths and $480 million in damage. Tropical Storm Connor Tropical Storm Connor was a high-end tropical storm that struck Florida in early August. Connor formed from a tropical wave on August 8, and was named on August 10. Connor strengthened over warm waters, making landfall near Miami at its peak intensity of 70 mph, dissipating on August 14. The Miami region was still recovering from the effects of Fay's landfall two years prior, which compounded the damage from the 4-foot storm surge. Powerful winds gusting to 84 mph knocked out the power of 300,000 people in Miami-Dade county and 200,000 people elsewhere in the state. In total, Connor caused 11 deaths and $280 million in damage. Hurricane-3 Danielle Hurricane Danielle was a powerful hurricane of subtropical origin that formed in the open Atlantic. An extratropical cyclone developed a warm core and subtropical features on August 22, and was named Danielle. Danielle tracked east, peaking at 120 mph a few days before its landfall as a Category 1 hurricane in Portugal. Danielle became extratropical on August 29. Danielle caused widespread wind damage across Portugal and Spain, with 300,000 people losing power. Danielle also caused floods in northern Spain while extratropical, adding considerably to the damage total. In total, Danielle caused 20 deaths and $450 million in damage. The name was not retired. Hurricane-1 Evan Hurricane Evan was a moderate but costly and deadly hurricane that caused widespread damage across the US East Coast and Caribbean in early September. On August 29, a depression formed in the Caribbean, becoming a tropical storm on August 31. Evan made landfall in Haiti as a 60 mph storm on September 1, and again in southeastern Cuba as a category 1 on the evening of September 2. Evan then weakened back to a tropical storm before moving back out over warm waters. Evan's wind field expanded, however, Evan managed to regain hurricane intensity briefly while brushing the Florida coast. Evan then weakened to 70 mph due to the land interaction, although it started to move further offshore, regaining its hurricane strength and peaking at 90 mph for its North Carolina landfall. Evan then weakened as it moved north-northwest inland, stalling over the Appalachians as a depression before turning east and moving back into the Atlantic, where it briefly regained tropical storm strength before becoming extratropical. Hurricane Evan caused widespread impacts across Haiti and Dominica. During its passage over the island, Evan dropped up to 15 inches of rain on the island, causing mudslides in areas in Haiti hit by Danny the previous year. Across Haiti, Evan caused 44 deaths and $1.5 billion in damage. Dominica reported 12 deaths and $150 million in damage from Evan. Evan's impact on Cuba was also significant, with sustained winds at 85 mph with winds gusting to 98 mph near Guatanamo Bay at landfall. Cuba received heavy rain, with a maximum of 12 inches reported at the eastern tip of the island. About 150,000 people lost power during the storm. Across Cuba, Evan caused a total of 23 deaths and $350 million in damage. Evan's track across the southeastern US left a trail of damage. The track was noticeably similar to that of Matthew in 2016, in that both hurricanes stayed just off shore and made landfall as a Category 1 in North Carolina. Evan brought sustained winds of 60 mph to the entire coastline from Miami and Wilmington, NC. Evan caused a total of 33 deaths and $9 billion to the southeastern United States. The majority of the damage was caused by inland flooding that devastated parts of the Appalachians, particularly in West Virginia and Pennsylvania. Rain totals exceeded 12 inches on a widespread scale in these states, with a peak of 26 inches being reported in Pennsylvania. Flash flooding washed out roads and made several stretches of I-76 and I-70 impassible. A federal disaster was declared in the wake of the storm. Evan caused 28 deaths and $14 billion in damage throughout the mid-Atlantic. In total, Evan caused 140 deaths and $25 billion in damage. Due to its devastating impact on the Caribbean and US East Coast, Evan was retired in spring 2035 and replaced by Eric for the 2040 season. Hurricane-4 Fiona Hurricane Fiona was a standard Cape Verde hurricane that stayed out to sea, although reached a high intensity while in the tropical Atlantic. A depression formed on September 4, and was named the following day. Fiona strengthened as it tracked westward, achieving its peak intensity north of Puerto Rico on September 12. Fiona then recurved away from the US, weakening gradually and becoming a powerful extratropical cyclone on September 18. Fiona's original peak intensity was 145 mph, however recon flights gave evidence that it reached a peak of 150 mph while north of Puerto Rico. Fiona did not have any effects on land. Hurricane-4 Gregory Hurricane Gregory was a powerful hurricane that impacted southern Texas in mid-September. Gregory formed from a depression that spawned on September 14, and started to rapidly intensify upon entering the Gulf of Mexico. Gregory made landfall at its peak intensity on the morning of September 18, accelerating northeast as it rapidly weakened. However, Gregory entered Lake Michigan, and restrengthened to a tropical storm briefly before its final landfall in Ontario. Gregory caused extreme wind damage during its impact on Texas, with winds gusting to 170 mph during landfall, causing as many as 2 million people losing power across the state, especially in Houston, where gusts of 120 mph were reported. Storm surge was the other main cause of damage from Gregory, with a peak surge of 13 feet reported. In total, Gregory caused 12 deaths and $10.4 billion in damage. Due to its profound impact on the southern United States, Gregory was retired in spring 2035 and replaced by Grant for the 2040 season. Tropical Storm Hermine Tropical Storm Hermine was a moderate tropical storm that hit South Carolina in late September of 2034. Hermine formed from a depression that spawned on September 27, making landfall the morning on September 29 and dissipating later that day. Hermine's remnants caused some moderate flooding in the southern Appalachians, leading to isolated incidents of flash flooding. In total, Hermine caused 3 deaths and $250 million in damage. . Hurricane-3 Ian Hurricane Ian was the final major hurricane of the season, impacting Tampico at its landfall. A depression formed on October 8, and crossed the Yucatan, but wasn't named until reemerging over the Bay of Campeche on October 10. Ian then started to rapidly intensify, reaching minimal Category 3 status before its landfall on October 12 and dissipation later that day. The impacts on Mexico were moderate, with the primary threats at the area of landfall being storm surge and high winds gusting to 120 mph. About 500,000 people lost power during the storm. In addition to the wind damage, Ian's remnants caused flash flooding in mountainous areas further inland. In total, Ian caused 17 deaths and $650 million in damage. Tropical Storm Jade Jade was a weak storm that hit Cuba and Florida in mid-October. A depression formed late in the evening of October 15, becoming a named storm overnight. After making landfall at peak intensity in Cuba, Jade weakened to a depression and hit Florida before becoming extratropical on October 17. Jade's impacts were relatively light, with a 2-foot surge reported by Cuba and a 1.5-foot surge in Florida. Costal flooding was the primary source of damage. In total, Jade caused 5 deaths and $100 million in damage. Hurricane-2 Karl Hurricane Karl was a long-liked and erratic hurricane that wandered over the northern Atlantic for the first half of November. Forming from a subtropical depression on October 29, Karl maintained storm force winds from October 30 to November 2, weakening back to a subtropical depression the until restrengthening into a subtropical storm on November 6. Karl then strengthened into a hurricane on November 8 and peaked late on November 10 before curving northward and becoming a hurricane-force extratropical cyclone on November 13. Karl did not have any effects on land. Retirements: Evan --> Eric Gregory --> Grant Category:LckyTUBA Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Above-average seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Great Lakes Storms